Practice
by asdfghjklaaaah
Summary: Pesta dansa tinggal menghitung hari, dan baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tak sempat mencari pasangan karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing. "Aku tak tega mengatakan ini, tapi tak ada pasangan dansa untuk kalian." / "Apa?" / "Masih ada waktu seminggu sebelum festival. Untuk latihan dansa besok, kalian berpasangan saja dulu." SasuNaruSasu AU


"Aku tak tega mengatakan ini, tapi tak ada pasangan dansa untuk kalian."

Mulut Naruto menganga lebar dan alis Sasuke saling mengait dengan lipatan dalam di dahi. Mereka berdua menatap pria berambut abu-abu di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya, sebelum akhirnya menyuarakan protes.

"Tapi—" Sasuke menghela napas, "Bukankah jumlah siswi di sekolah ini lebih banyak ketimbang laki-laki, Kakashi-sensei? Mustahil kami tak dapat pasangan."

"Ah," Kakashi menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan menopang sikunya di atas meja, "Soal itu, kau memang benar, Uchiha-san. Karena itulah acara ini memperbolehkan siswa untuk mencari pasangannya di luar sekolah ini." Kakashi berhenti, lantas menarik napas. "Tapi tak kusangka semua gadis yang tak mendapat pasangan di sekolah ini benar-benar mencari pasangan mereka diluar."

"Semuanya?"

"Semuanya, Uchiha-san."

"Kukira _sensei_ sudah mengaturnya!" kali ini giliran Naruto yang bersuara. "Aku 'kan sedang sibuk dengan persiapan turnamen basket, _sensei_ tahu sendiri."

"Dan aku sibuk dengan OSIS, Kakashi-sensei. Aku ketuanya, dan festival ini tanggung jawabku."

"Aku tak tahu, Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san. Aku pikir kalian sudah punya pasangan masing-masing," sahut Kakashi tenang.

"Omong kosong," tukas Naruto sambil memutar mata.

Sasuke melirik Naruto, lalu memandang Kakashi. "Kalau begitu, aku tak akan ikut pesta dansa."

Kakashi cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya memancarkan ketidaksetujuan. "Tidak-tidak. Itu tak boleh, Uchiha-san. Ini tradisi sekolah, apalagi kau penanggung jawabnya," kata Kakashi. "Begini saja, kalian cari gadis untuk pasangan kalian diluar sekolah ini."

Naruto mencebik, "Memangnya _sensei_ pikir mencari gadis itu mudah?"

"Aku tak bisa memikirkan solusi lain," balas Kakashi. "Masih ada waktu seminggu sebelum festival. Untuk latihan dansa besok, kalian berpasangan saja dulu."

"Apa?"

" _APA?"_

"Kalian mendengarku, Uchiha-san dan Uzumaki-san."

"Tapi—"

Belum sempat Naruto dan Sasuke memprotes, Kakashi keburu menarik mereka berdua melewati pintu ruangan itu. "Aku punya banyak urusan selain mendengar ocehan kalian, _kids_. Jangan buang-buang waktu kalian dan segeralah mencari pasangan."

Begitu pintu ditutup sang _sensei_ , Naruto dan Sasuke berpandangan dengan ekspresi syok masing-masing tercetak di wajah mereka.

.

.

.

 **Practice**

 **Naruto ©** **Mas** **ashi** **Kis** **himoto**

 **SasuNaruSasu by Red**

.

.

.

Sasuke adalah ketua OSIS, dan Naruto adalah kapten tim basket. Mereka berdua ada di kelas yang berbeda, dan tentu saja tak mengenal satu sama lain.

Saat Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya dengan ekspresi kacau, ia berpikir keras _. Bagaimana mungkin ia berpasangan dengan orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya untuk latihan dansa besok?_ Dan Sasuke menggeleng. Masalahnya bukan tentang itu. Masalah yang sebenarnya adalah, bahwa ia tak mungkin berpasangan dengan laki-laki untuk latihan dansa besok. Ini benar-benar menodai harga dirinya.

Sasuke mengumpat. Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, mungkin ia sudah terima permintaan siswi kelas satu yang memintanya jadi pasangan dansa dua minggu kemarin. Dan gadis berambut cokelat entah kelas apa satu jam setelahnya. Dan gadis bersurai pirang. Dan gadis bermata bundar yang menangis setelah ia menolaknya. Dan puluhan gadis lainnya.

 _Sial_ , pikir Sasuke. Ia pikir pihak sekolah sudah mengaturnya.

Begitu kakaknya lewat, Sasuke menahan tangannya dan berkata frustasi, " _Aniki_. Berpura-puralah jadi seorang gadis dan ikut aku ke pesta dansa nanti."

Itachi menatap Sasuke seolah adiknya mendadak sakit jiwa. "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku tak punya pasangan untuk acara dansa nanti."

Sang kakak menatapnya takjub. "Tuhan," gumamnya. "Adikku yang manis ini tak laku?"

"Tidak seperti itu." Sasuke mendelik tajam. "Dan berhenti memanggilku manis karena aku sudah tujuh belas tahun, bodoh."

Sementara itu, Naruto sama-sama sedang berpikir keras begitu ia sampai di rumah dan menendang kursi di kamarnya. Ia menyumpahi Kakashi-sensei, marah-marah dan hampir saja merobek poster band favoritnya karena vokalis band itu sedang tersenyum ceria seolah mengejek nasib sialnya. Seminggu ini ia sibuk dengan klub basketnya, dan sama sekali tak kepikiran untuk mencari pasangan. Ia kira pihak sekolah mengerti keadaannya dan akan _berbaik hati_ untuk mencarikannya _partner_ dansa.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Ia keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dengan berisik dan berlari keluar rumah menuju rumah tetangganya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia masuk begitu saja dan buru-buru berjalan menuju kamar di lantai dua paling ujung. Ia membuka pintu—hampir mendobrak, sebenarnya—dan berseru, "Sakura-chaaaaaaan ..."

Sakura sedang duduk di depan meja belajarnya, terkaget-kaget begitu Naruto masuk dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Beruntung aku tidak sedang ganti baju, Naruto," desis Sakura jengkel.

Naruto nyengir minta maaf, lantas meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat. "Sakura-chan."

"Ya?" sebelah alis Sakura terangkat, merasa heran dengan tingkah aneh sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Sakura-chan."

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Genggaman tangan Naruto mengerat dan Sakura tahu laki-laki itu sedang mengalami perdebatan di otaknya. "Kau mau menyatakan cinta?" tanyanya lagi sambil tertawa.

"Aku belum siap ditolak, jadi pernyataan cintanya nanti saja," gumam Naruto. Tawa Sakura makin keras, dan itu membuat Naruto ikut tertawa geli. Ia berdehem, menyadari tujuannya bertandang ke kamar Sakura bukan untuk itu. "Aku tahu kau tak suka dansa, Sakura-chan. Tapi—tapi maukah kau jadi pasanganku untuk acara dansa minggu depan?"

"Erm ..." Sakura menggigit bibirnya, "Aku tak bisa, Naruto."

"Ayolah, Sakura-chaaan. Demi pemujamu yang tampan ini."

Sakura melepas tangan Naruto, menghela napas dan menyatukan telapak tangannya di depan dada. "Maaf. Aku benar-benar tak bisa."

"Tapi Sakura-chaaan ..."

"Sebenarnya, Naruto, aku sudah diajak orang lain untuk jadi pasangan dansanya."

Mata Naruto membulat, "Serius? Siapa?"

"Sabaku Gaara."

"Oh sial." Naruto mengumpat. "Dia anggota tim basket juga. Kenapa kau menerimanya?"

Sakura menyelipkan surai merah mudanya ke belakang telinga, "Karena dia memaksaku. Aku kasihan, jadi aku terima saja."

"Tolak dia sekarang juga, Sakura-chan. Tolak diaaaaa," rengek Naruto. Maaf Gaara, tapi Naruto tak tahu lagi harus mencari pasangannya kemana. Dan ia tak mau berpartner dengan laki-laki untuk latihan dansa besok. "Tolak Gaara."

"Tak bisa, Naruto."

"Tapi—"

"Katamu kau tampan. Berdiri saja di jalan, mungkin ada satu-dua gadis yang akan naksir padamu."

"Hei!"

Sakura melemparinya buku kamus sepuluh senti. "Sudahlah. Aku mau belajar. Pergi sana."

Naruto diusir dengan tidak hormat oleh gadis bersurai permen karet.

 **Practice © Red Twain - 2015**

Keesokan harinya, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tak mendapat pasangan. Semua siswa berkumpul di aula, bersiap untuk latihan sambil menggandeng pasangannya masing-masing. Kakashi menatap mereka berdua dengan helaan napas. "Sudah dapat?"

"Belum."

"Berarti untuk latihan hari ini, kalian berpasangan."

Kakashi berlalu tanpa perasaan, dan Naruto juga Sasuke saling tatap dengan enggan. Begitu musik dimainkan, semua orang disana ambil posisi. Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke, dahinya mengerut. "Siapa yang akan jadi wanita?"

Dahi Sasuke ikut mengerut. "Aku tak mau di posisi wanita. Kau saja."

"Mana mungkin kapten tim basket di posisi wanita, Uchiha."

"Dan ketua OSIS pun tak mungkin di posisi yang sama, Uzumaki-san." Sasuke memutar mata. "Lagipula, aku lebih tinggi darimu."

"Kita hanya berbeda beberapa senti saja, Uchiha. Kulitmu putih, jadi kau lebih pantas di posisi wanita."

"Aku tak suka ucapanmu, Uzumaki-san."

"Kau yang memulainya, Uchiha. Kau yang—"

"Cukup sampai disana, Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san." Kakashi berseru dari atas panggung, dan kedua pemuda bersurai pirang-hitam itu sadar kalau mereka jadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada disana karena perdebatan mereka. Mereka berdua membuang muka, dengan tangan terkepal kesal.

"Kalian bisa bergantian posisi, Uchiha-san dan Uzumaki-san. Aku yakin kalian akan mendapatkan pasangan kalian minggu depan."

Naruto mencibir, dan Sasuke memicingkan matanya tajam. "Kau duluan yang jadi wanita."

"Kau saja."

"Kau, Uchiha. Karena kau ketua OSIS, maka mengalahlah."

"Aku tak mau mengalah pada laki-laki idiot sepertimu."

"Apa katamu, brengsek?"

"CUKUP!" Kakashi berteriak dan mereka berdua terdiam. "Uzumaki, kau duluan yang jadi wanita!"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Naruto menahan keinginannya untuk memukul wajah pemuda itu sampai bengkak saat itu juga.

Sasuke sedikit membungkuk, tangannya ia julurkan pada Naruto sementara matanya menatap lurus pada manik biru sang Uzumaki. "Mau berdansa?"

"Tak sudi."

"Astaga." Sasuke menyapu rambut hitamnya ke belakang. "Kakashi-sensei bilang kau duluan yang jadi wanita, idiot. Tak usah banyak bertingkah."

"Brengsek." Naruto menerima uluran tangan Sasuke, dan musik dimainkan. Sasuke menarik Naruto mendekat, lantas menempatkan tangan kanannya di pinggang kiri sang Uzumaki sementara tangan kirinya mengamit tangan kanan Naruto dan mengangkatnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari bahu mereka. Naruto dengan enggan menyimpan tangan kirinya di bahu Sasuke, lantas mengeluh. "Oh Tuhan."

Sasuke benar-benar pintar berdansa. Ia memimpin gerakan, bergerak maju mundur seirama musik.

Naruto lagi-lagi mengeluh. "Oh Tuhan."

"Diamlah, idiot. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi."

Naruto memutar mata. Saat musik memelan, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan menyuruh pemuda pirang itu berputar. Naruto tiba-tiba punya ide dan dengan sengaja ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke kuat-kuat dan berputar dua kali sampai-sampai membuat tangan Sasuke terpelintir.

Musik berhenti. Sasuke merasakan tulang-tulang dalam lengannya berderak, dan Naruto menyeringai jahat.

"Sialan," desisnya.

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang ada di posisi wanita. ia bersumpah akan membalas perlakuan Naruto padanya, dan ia segera mendapatkan caranya begitu alunan musik diputar.

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Naruto cukup mahir berdansa. Ia memimpin gerakan Sasuke dengan baik, dengan mata saling berpandangan.

Saat mengambil langkah ke depan, Sasuke sengaja menginjak kaki si pemuda Uzumaki itu. Tidak keras tapi cukup untuk membuat Naruto melotot padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" semburnya marah.

"Aku tak sengaja," balas Sasuke santai. "Kau tahu 'kan aku tak terbiasa di posisi wanita."

Naruto menatapnya tajam. "Terserah."

Naruto memimpin gerakan langkah ke samping, dan Sasuke kembali menginjak kaki pemuda itu. Pelototan Naruto makin sangar, tapi Sasuke cepat-cepat berkata dengan ekspresi menyebalkan, "Kau tak boleh memelototi pasangan dansamu seperti itu, Uzumaki-san."

"Kau **sengaja** menginjak kakiku, brengsek."

"Kubilang, aku tak terbiasa di posisi wanita, idiot. Anggap saja ini latihan untukmu kalau sewaktu-waktu pasanganmu di pesta dansa nanti tak bisa berdansa dan malah menginjak kakimu berulang-ulang."

Naruto tak membalas perkataan Sasuke. Tepatnya, tak bisa membalas karena Kakashi mengawasi mereka dari atas panggung aula.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ia menginjak kaki Naruto setiap kali ada kesempatan dan ia tahu Naruto tak bisa meneriakinya karena Kakashi melihat mereka. Etika dansa tak memperbolehkan pria memarahi pasangannya karena **tak sengaja** menginjak kakinya.

Saat alunan musik mendekati akhir, Sasuke mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan menginjak kaki Naruto keras-keras. Ia menantikan pekikan kesakitan Naruto, dan ia mendapatkannya.

Hanya saja, ditambah bonus. Naruto yang kaget refleks menarik Sasuke ke arahnya, dengan tangan kanan melingkar pada pinggang sang Uchiha. Mereka tak berjarak satu sama lain, saling menatap.

Sasuke lega Naruto tak menariknya lebih kencang dari ini karena tiga senti lagi bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Mata keduanya sama-sama membulat, tak menyangka akan terjadi hal semacam ini.

Tangan Sasuke mendadak lemas, tak punya tenaga untuk mendorong Naruto menjauh darinya. Sementara Naruto sendiri diam, tatapan matanya kosong seolah nyawanya baru saja melayang pergi. Naruto melihat Kakashi berjalan mendekati mereka, dahinya mengernyit. Baru saja pria abu-abu itu membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara, salah seorang siswa—entah sengaja atau tidak—memajukan kakinya menghalangi jalan sehingga Kakashi terjengkang ke depan dan tanpa diduga mendorong punggung Sasuke yang membelakanginya.

Bibir tipis Sasuke membentur bibir milik sang Uzumaki.

Insiden kedua telah terjadi, dan aula mendadak riuh.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke jadi canggung satu sama lain di hari berikutnya. Mereka bahkan hampir tak ikut latihan kalau saja Kakashi tak memaksa mereka.

Saat tangan mereka bertautan satu sama lain, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto sama-sama merasa seperti tersengat listrik.

"Lupakan saja."

Sasuke sedang ada di posisi wanita saat Naruto menggumam, menarik atensinya pada si pemuda pirang. Tangan pemuda itu menekan punggung bawahnya ragu-ragu, sementara tangan yang satunya mengarahkan Sasuke untuk berdansa pelan-pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Yang kemarin. Lupakan saja kejadian yang kemarin."

"Oh." Sasuke mengerti, dan ia mengangguk. "Kau benar. Anggap saja itu tak pernah terjadi."

Walau Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, tapi ia tak bisa untuk tak menganggap hal 'itu' tak pernah terjadi. Mereka berdua pernah berciuman, dan fakta itu tak bisa dihapus semudah itu.

Tapi suasana diantara mereka jauh lebih baik setelah itu. Sasuke bisa mengejek tanpa perlu tercekat dan Naruto balas mengumpatinya tanpa beban. Karena latihan dansa itu, mereka jadi mengenal satu sama lain dan tahu bahwa Naruto ataupun Sasuke tak seburuk yang mereka pikirkan.

.

Naruto tak datang untuk latihan dansa di hari berikutnya. Dan hari berikutnya lagi. Dan hari berikutnya lagi.

Sasuke bertanya apa yang terjadi dan ia baru tahu dari Kakashi kalau pemuda Uzumaki itu dispensasi karena mewakili sekolah dalam kejuaraan basket. Kakashi menggantikan Naruto dan berdansa di posisi wanita.

Rasanya tak nyaman, pikir Sasuke. Ia terlanjur terbiasa dengan pemuda Uzumaki itu dan Kakashi terlalu tinggi untuk berdansa di posisi wanita.

"Aku tahu kau mengharapkan Uzumaki-san ketimbang berdansa denganku, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke tersentak, dan Kakashi melihat reaksinya. "Tidak seperti yang kau pikir, Kakashi-sensei."

"Hm," gumam Kakashi, "sudah mendapat pasangan?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah. Pesta dansa dua hari lagi dari sekarang."

Sasuke mengangguk, tapi ia tak benar-benar bermaksud demikian. Dari awal ia sudah tak berminat dengan pesta itu. Begitu banyak hal yang harus diurus menjelang pesta dan Sasuke tak punya waktu untuk mencari pasangan. Di hari pesta, Sasuke berdiri sendiri di sudut, melipat tangan dan mengamati pasangan-pasangan berdansa.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia bosan, tapi ia tak bisa pulang karena ia penanggung jawabnya. Kalau saja ada seseorang ... siapa saja ...

Mata Sasuke memicing begitu melihat seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. Jas putihnya ia sampirkan di bahu, wajahnya lelah. Rambut pirang yang biasanya berantakan kini tersisir rapi ke belakang, dengan beberapa helai jatuh si keningnya. Sasuke benci mengakuinya tapi pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat menawan sekarang.

Hanya saja, yang membuat Sasuke heran adalah kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu tak menggandeng wanita manapun ketika melangkah menghampirinya.

"Sendirian?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, enggan mengakui kalau ia memang tak membawa pasangan. "Kau?"

Naruto menggeleng. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk seirama musik yang diputar.

"Bagaimana turnamennya?" tanya Sasuke, teringat perkataan Kakashi.

Helaan napas terdengar, "Kami kalah di putaran final," jawabnya. Nada suaranya terdengar frustasi dan sedih. Sasuke yakin pemuda itu pasti kecewa sekali.

"Setidaknya kau berhasil membawa tim masuk final."

"He-em." Naruto mengggumam. Matanya menatap lantai dansa yang penuh. "Hei, Sasuke."

Ini pertama kalinya pemuda Uzumaki itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. "Hn?"

"Mau berdansa denganku?"

"Apa?" Sasuke tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. "Apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Berdansa, Sasuke. Denganku."

Alis Sasuke tertaut, "Apa kau sebegitu frustasinya sampai-sampai ingin berdansa dengan laki-laki, idiot?"

"Mungkin," balas Naruto. "Aku tak punya pasangan. Kau juga. Dan aku lelah, otot-ototku menjerit semua karena pertandingan final kemarin."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau datang, idiot? Pulang saja sekarang."

"Aku berniat begitu," kata Naruto, dan ia mendesah. "Tapi Kakashi-sensei terus-terusan memelototiku di pintu masuk tadi, dan aku yakin ia tak akan membiarkanku pulang kalau aku tak berdansa."

"Aku tak mau." Sasuke menelan salivanya yang tertahan di tenggorokan. "Akan terlihat aneh kalau dua orang laki-laki berdansa, Uzumaki-san."

"Tidak terlalu aneh," sangkal Naruto. "Kita sudah melakukannya jauh-jauh hari. Anggap saja ini seperti latihan dansa waktu itu."

"Tapi aku—"

"Hanya satu lagu," potong Naruto. "Hanya satu lagu dan semuanya selesai."

Sasuke memutar mata. Alunan musik berakhir, seolah menunggu ajakan Naruto dan turun ke lantai dansa. "Siapa yang ada di posisi wanita?" Sasuke menanyakan satu-satunya hal realistis yang dipikirkan otaknya. Dan Naruto seolah tersadar.

"Kalau begitu dua lagu," timpal si surai pirang. "Kita bisa bergantian posisi."

Dan musik kembali dimainkan.

Owari

A/N : ide muncul mendadak dan saya ketik satu hari beres :) saya harap tidak terlalu jelek.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini~

-red


End file.
